Country Tram
Episode XI: Country Tram is the second episode of the second season of NWR Origins and the eleventh episode overall. It was uploaded on January 21, 2019. Plot Back in the 1920s, on the LNER, near a small Docks lived three LNER J70 Trams, whose names where Dwight, Michael and Toby. Michael was a hard working tram, often referred to as a perfectionist, always shunting trucks in the exact same space and would get annoyed if the order was messed up, which in turn would annoy his brothers. Dwight on the other hand was snooty and sly, always came up with excuses and was often described as too laid back. Toby had a mix of both his brothers trait, not as lazy as Dwight but not as thorough as Michael. In 1928 Toby was sent to run a new line and on his last day, he said to his brothers that the past few years were eventful but splendid nonetheless. Dwight sarcastically reminded Toby to keep his face out of his cowcatcher and he'll do okay to which the latter cheekily responded by saying that Dwight stank as even on their last day he couldn't keep his cheek to himself. Michael noted that Toby was going to be a Country Tram who responded by stating he try not to stink of Manure before departing and saying Goodbye to his Brothers. A few hours later Toby arrived and was greeted warmly by the manager who welcomed him to Arlesdale End on Sodor to which Toby noted that it was a lot more rural than he expected and questioned if there was much activity on the line. The manager responded by saying that the farms have enough activity to keep them busy to which Toby mentions he was told there were passengers on the line, cheekily questioning if they'd be chickens and pigs. The manager laughs and explains that they consist of farmers and a few villagers and as a result Toby would require only one coach which makes Toby very excited as he would have someone to talk to or order about. Suddenly he is interrupted by a disagreeable voice and notices on the other line an old wooden coach who points out that he'll be under her strict orders, The manager introduces the coach as Henrietta and Toby nervously greets her. Later when travelling down the line, Toby comments that there is not much on the line and if it weren't for the rails he'd think they were in medieval times, noting the castle. Henrietta tells him to shut up as she enjoys the peaceful without Toby complaining to which the latter points out that he's not complaining just not used to an area where people are practically non-existent. Henrietta calls Toby a stuck-up city tram and likewise Toby calls Henrietta an annoying coach. That evening the Manager praises Toby for his passenger run saying it went pretty well which Toby disagrees with. The manager then informs Toby that he'll be working with trucks the next day which excites the latter as he used to shunt trucks in the Docks and states it'll be easy. The next morning as Toby collects his trucks, Henrietta warns him to be careful as trucks are badly behaved on Sodor to which the tram engine responds by stating he used to love shunting them on his old line and knows how to handle them before departing at the guard's whistle. Five minutes later, Toby finds himself a runaway, going to fast, screaming for help, with the trucks violently pushing against him. The driver notices they're approaching the station and applies the brakes but they don't work effectively and they crash straight into the engine shed which Toby comments on as a fine mess. Once back on the rails, the manager informs Toby that he is not aware with the Trucks on the Island which the latter agrees with before stating that Henrietta has had a lot of experience working with trucks on her old line and will show Toby how to handle trucks the following day, which annoys the tram engine. The next morning while collecting his train, Toby angrily retorts when Henrietta reminds him that she warned him, to which the coach responds by stating it was Toby's ego which made him go too fast before informing him to get the trucks in order. On their journey, Toby notices that the trucks are much better behaved but Henrietta warns him that they want Toby to think that and are actually plotting to take them of guard. Suddenly the Trucks surge forward but Henrietta and Toby apply their brakes causing the trucks to feel uncomfortable alongside Toby. The trucks angrily try to hold but Toby along with Henrietta's encouragement fights forward, stating he won't be a battering ram this time and the trucks will do as he says. With Henrietta's encouragement, Toby attempts to keep control, the trucks hold back but after angrily reminding them that he is, Toby lurches forward and snaps the first truck in half which both he and Henrietta find amusing. Henrietta hopes that it will teach the trucks a lesson which Toby agrees with before the coach kindly asks what will become of the tram engine. Later Toby is feeling nervous as the manager wasn't happy with the incident but Henrietta reminds him that the trucks won't play any tricks now as they'd risk getting pulled to pieces, with Toby agrees with before thanking Henrietta apologizing for being rude, to which the latter forgives him and mentions that she's made bad first impressions to. Toby then points out that he likes the new line as it's far more peaceful than the docks where he used to work with his brothers. Henrietta questions about them and Toby tells her stories about Dwight and Michael, before mentioning that he was a copy of the two which Henrietta agrees with before asking if he misses them. Toby responds that he does but is certain to enjoy new company on the line in the form of Henrietta, who responds that she'll try and keep him in order, to which tram engine cheekily challenges her. *The Episode is narrated by Toby and Henrietta. Still footage at the end shows that in 1951, due to low goods and passengers, the line closed. However Toby was visited by Sir Topham Hatt I, aka The Fat Controller with his grandchildren who was very impressed and a day after the line closed purchased Toby and Henrietta who now run the Ffarquhar line. Later the Fat Controller's grandson extended Ffarquhar to run alongside the Arlesdale line for Toby. Characters * Toby * Henrietta * Dwight and Micheal * Tramway Manager * Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt I (appears in still) * Sir Topham Hatt III (mentioned in text) Cast * Toby: Matts * Henrietta: DarkYoshiMagic * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Transcript Main article: Country Tram/Transcript Locations * LNER * Arlesdale * Ffarquar Branch Line Trivia * Events from the book Toby the Tram Engine are shown in pictures at the end. * Dwight and Michael's names are a nod to two characters from the American version of The Office. There is also a character in that show called Toby. * T1E2H3 originally planned of not doing this episode, Little Green Menace and The Way of the GWR because it would just be remakes of Trouble in the Shed, Toby The Tram Engine and Duck takes Charge. Goofs * In the first black and white screenshot of Toby, the text says "their passengers and freight loads began to decrease as lorries became more common." The text omitted buses. Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes focusing on Toby